Draco's choice
by Tolkein-Moony
Summary: Draco gives up something great to save Harry Potter's life. ABANDONED


**a/n:** this kind of Draco fanfic has always caught my eye so I decided why not write one? i pride myself In my whump fics, so have fun reading and review. slytherin all the way! p.s. the scenario in witch the story begins is of my own creation, not from the original plot.

Draco malfoy saw two choices in front of him. Let harry potter die, which would result in doubts of his newfound loyalty to harry's cause, the loss of one of their greatest players on the board, and the death of one of the only people who believed that he was truly good, or Draco could save harry, but have to sacrifice something great in order to do so. Draco bit his lip and looked at the world around him, for he knew he would never see it again.

Harry had been injured by Voldemort, a fatal wound it seemed. They where in their 5th year at Hogworts when Voldemort had attacked. the whole 5th year class had been on a field trip to the Slenctar Forrest, a camping trip. They where sorted into groups of four with one adult per group. Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter's names had been called, and thus put them in the same group. Dumbledore had arranged for Sirius Black to meet them in the forrest, much to harry's delight. Not long after pitching the tent and falling asleep, Voldemort had struck, using people under the imperius curse to capture Ron and Hermione. After saving them, Harry realized that Hermione was under the curse. She stabbed him before being released from the curse when Voldemort had retreated for unknown reason.

Everyone was to busy worrying about harry to notice that Malfoy had slipped off. Ron held harry's head in his lap, Hermione held his hand repeating her apology over and over. Sirius stood by a tree, fighting tears.

Malfoy knelt down after walking out of earshot, so the others could not hear the curse he was about to preform.

 _"libenter ut immolarent hostias magnificas debitum solvendum erit. dono hunc visum sanari"_

Draco whispered, his wand turned on himself. A silver light shone from the end of his wand. A small girl appeared in front of him, made of silver light. She could only be seen by the caster of the spell, only by Malfoy. She passed through trees as she walked, slowly, to harry. Kneeling by his side, she placed her hands on harry's wound. The healing was immediate. Then she appeared in front of Malfoy once more. Her face was no longer that of a girl. It was demonic and Draco no longer felt brave. He realized how scared he was.

 _what would his price be?_

The spell looked him straight in the eyes. A thought forced it's way into malfoy's head. _what pretty eyes..._ The things voice repeated this over and over before stopping abruptly. It cocked its head sideways before reaching its hand and holding the side of Draco's head. A long thin blade appeared in the spells other hand. Its hand raised. Draco could only feel pain. The blade landed in the middle of drake's head as the thing took its price. Draco's right eye filled with blood, and his left let down a single tear, before following on suit of the right. Draco's scream of agony resonated through the forrest.

Harry opened his eyes, confused. Only a moment ago he was feeling the agony of a stab wound, the clogging of his lungs as they filled with blood. Eyes widening, harry sat up, giving Ron and Hermione mini heart attacks.

"Harry! Bloody hell, what are you doing?!" Harry lifted up the front of his shirt in answer. The wound was gone, and their was no sign their had ever been a wound.

"Harry, this is great!" Hermione shouted, relived that harry was alive. Sirius was speechless, his mouth agape, then he furrowed his brow in confusion. _what could have done this? Harry was dyeing only a moment ago..._ turning his head, Sirius made a realization. _where was Draco?_ In seconds sirius connected the dots, just in time to hear drake's scream of agony. Harry jumped at the awful sound as serious cursed.

"damn it, Malfoy!" he yelled

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted for the second time.

"sirius, what was that?" Hermione asked, horrified.

"I'll explain later. Right now we must find Malfoy." Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius began to run to where the source of Malfoy's scream had seemed to come from.

"their!" harry shouted pointing at the body of Draco Malfoy, passed out, lying on his side, wand in hand. Tears of blood stained his face for he, the great Malfoy, had been struck blind to save his only friend.

"Draco, can you hear me?!" Harry spoke urgently as he knelt next to Draco. Sirius put his finger on Draco's neck, looking for a pulse.

"He's alive, but only just. I have an idea of what might have caused this." Sirius stated as he looked from Harry to Ron, and then Hermione. "I never thought I would see the the day a student preforms this spell"

"Sirius! are you suggesting... that Malfoy..." Hermione came to the same realization that sirius had.

"what?!" Harry yelled, frustrated at not knowing what was going on.

"It is more than likely that Draco preformed _tracto,_ an ancient spell passed down by great wizards. For this spell to work, you must whisper an incantation, than state your deal. It was mostly used centuries ago by healers to preform miracle cures. The catch is that the spell does not have to take your terms. If you offered money, it could decide to take your life. "

"so Draco... He saved my life?" Harry asked, hardly believing what he was hearing.

"Yes" sirius replied simply.

"Is it permeant?" Ron asked the question hesitantly.

"yes, if it was done correctly. Usually if the caster messed up, the spell would have gone awry. Draco is a powerful wizard and has seemed to pull it off."

"what are we going to do now? we have to tell Dumbledore!"

"yes Hermione, your right. although I can't show my face outside of the forrest so you must do it on your own, I'm sorry. If I could help I would."

"It's fine Sirius, you have helped plenty. Now we know what he did and what we need to tell Dumbledore." Harry spoke as he bent to pick up Draco, seeing as he would not be walking in his current state of uncontioustess.

"good luck Harry. See you soon." Sirius nodded to Ron and Hermione before taking off into the wood.

Dumbledore had set up a meeting spot, and a way to contact him if anything happened on the trip. The spot was about a mile and a half from their current location. Harry was strong, and Draco was unnaturally light. Harry adjusted his grip on Malfoy before starting the walk to the meeting spot. Ron and hermione walked along ether side of Harry and Malfoy. Harry had one arm under Malfoy's legs and the other around his back. The walk was uneventful. Malfoy responded to nothing, his only sign of life was the occasional moan and his somewhat steady breathing. Upon reaching the meeting place, Harry spoke for the first time in a wile.

"Ron, can you contact Dumbledore?"

"Sure"

"Hermione how much do you know about the medical field?"

"Not much. We'd best get him to Dumbledore soon."

"Done. Dumbledore sent someone to collect us." Ron gave his report, turning around from the communication orb floating four feet above the ground. _Just hang on a little longer, Malfoy. Help is on the way._


End file.
